This invention concerns the genetic manipulation of a new Actinomycete Micromonospora echinospora ssp. calichensis, that produces the antibacterial and anti-tumor agents called LL-E33288 complex. Such antibiotic and anti-tumor agents are described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 009,321, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,198, filed Jan. 30, 1987, which application is a continuation-in-part of co-pending application Ser. No. 787,066, filed Oct. 17, 1986, now abandoned, which is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 672,031, filed Nov. 16, 1984 and now abandoned. Various derivative products of the LL-E33288 complex are described in co-pending applications Ser. Nos. 004,154 and 004,153, both filed Jan. 30, 1987. The disclosure of all such applications is herein incorporated by reference. The antibiotic and antitumor LL-E33288 complex is produced during the cultivation under controlled conditions of the new strain of Micromonospora echinospora ssp. calichensis. This microorganism is maintained in the culture collection of the Medical Research Division, American Cyanamid Company, Pearl River, N.Y. as culture number LL-E33288. A viable culture of this new microorganism has been deposited with the Culture Collection Laboratory, Northern Regional Research Center, U.S. Department of Agriculture, Peoria, Ill. on Aug. 9, 1984, and has been added to its permanent collection. It has been assigned by such depository the strain designation NRRL-15839. Access to such culture, during the pendency of application Ser. No. 009,321, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,198 shall be available to one determined by the Commissioner of Patents and Trademarks to be entitled thereto under 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.14 and 35 U.S.C. .sctn.122, and all restrictions on availability to the public of such culture will be irrevocably removed upon grant of a patent on application Ser. No. 009,321, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,198.